New Girl
by Writergirl2221
Summary: Jasper finds a girl he is attracted to on the first day of school after the break is over. Yet, what will he do when he finds out the girl named Bella is half human and half vampire. Will she be his mate or not...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper is watching the new girl Bella Swan through her window. He knows he will want to be with her and forget about Alice and Edward being the problem in his life at the moment.

When Jasper notices her going to sleep he leaves her window by her bedroom to head back home. Hoping to talk to her tomorrow morning at school when he gets there on his bike instead of with his siblings.

He wonders whether something will change to happen for him to understand his love for Bella. Jasper is thinking in his mind some ways he knows he will understand to work through for himself.

Jasper knows what he should do when he sees Bella tomorrow morning he will want to corner her and take her as his. Knowing that is the only way he will succeed at doing anything in his life worthwhile to be proud of having her be with him.

Wondering what else is going to be on his mind he knows he will want to be able to meet Bella without having Alice or Edward stop him. Jasper knows he will want to get away from his siblings tomorrow morning to see who Bella is and what she looks like to be able to talk to her.

Jasper knew what he should do for something to happen which will turn into being good for him. Knowing what he will need to do for him to understand more on what he will think of the new girl when he sees her.

He feels that things will take a different route for something to change that can happen for him when he does see Bella tomorrow morning at school. Jasper hopes Edward will not pull his stunt with her for her knows that she is his mate and not have Alice cause her usual crap with him each day.

Jasper feels angry and wants to take it out on Alice. When she does start her crap by claiming she is his instead of his actual mate who is Bella.

When Jasper realizes the time and daylight approaching he leaves her bedroom to go straight back home. He knows he cannot wait to see Bella and have her be with him no matter how anything else is in his life to happen for him.

Jasper knows he will escape from the school with having Bella by his side in order to be free from the evil pixie bitch and Dickward in this morning. He feels once he gets to know his mate Bella that things will change to become big for him no matter what else is on his mind that he has to do in the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Jasper arrives home after running from Bella's he runs straight to his and Alice's bedroom. He takes a pair of his comfortable clothes that he has hide in the closet to change into for the first day back at school.

Jasper knows what he will want to have things change to happen for him to see Bella again at school. Since he knows its going to be her first day at Forks high school that he will want to be hearing about her and finding out what she likes or dislikes.

Meanwhile, back at Chief Swan's house,

Bella wakes up from her sleep getting ready to dress in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She knows she has a feeling that someone must have been watching her last night.

Except she does not know who it is that has been watching her in her bedroom. She hopes to figure it out soon after her first day of school.

Bella knew after getting ready for her first day of school and brushing her teeth and hair she takes off down the stairs. She grabs her backpack along the way as well a granola bar to take with her to school.

When Bella notices the little things in her life which happens for her to see a lot of people staring at her. She nervously smiles to herself while she parks in the student parking lot of Forks High School.

She knew between the different buildings and after finding the school. Bella figures that things will take time for her to figure out what needs to happen for something to change into being right for her.

Bella notices five pairs of eyes staring at her she notices one bouncing up and down with short black hair with spikes all in the back, next to a blonde god who she finds attractive. Then there is the blonde goddess next to a gorilla of a huge boy with short black curly hair. She feels with the blonde goddess that her self-esteem will go down a few notches and next to the gorilla man is a boy with copper red messy hair.

Bella knows she does not find him one bit attractive as much as the male God she does find attractive that is which suits her just fine. She hopes to get to know the blonde God and find out his name and if he is interested her seeing by the sexy smirk on his face with him looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

However, Bella knows what needs to happen for her to get to know the blonde God of a man who she feels is not a boy like the copper penny head with them. Feeling that things will take time for her to find out what needs to happen on her first day of school.

Bella heads straight towards the office after getting out of her car. She does not care about the looks sent towards from all the boys and the girls in envy of her.

She knows she has confidence that she can build for herself and not let anything get to her. Having the attention really pays off for something to go right in her life.

Jasper is shocked when he felt the emotions of confidence, determination, love, and lust coming from his mate Bella. He knows he will want to see her after school once he blocks Alice from the decisions he will make about having Bella by his side.

He knows he will want to be with his mate Bella and have no one stop him at all from what he can do with her. Jasper feels some of his own emotions he will want to express towards Bella to make her his.

Understanding more in his mind, Jasper decides he will want to approach Bella without anyone interfering in his way. He knows he will take care of the pixie and Edward if they get in his way.

Jasper feels through his emotions his lust and love for his mate Bella making him smirk when thinking about her. He knows he will need to put on a mental block to have Mind reader not read his mind.


End file.
